1. Field
Embodiments relate to a system for measuring a length of an electrode plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used for small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. A large-capacity battery is used as a power source for driving motors, such as for hybrid vehicles.
In recent years, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolytic solution having high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured as a large-capacity battery module by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to be able to be used to drive a motor of a device requiring a large amount of power, for example, an electric car, and the like.
The rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly having an electrode plate including a positive electrode and a negative electrode provided on either side of a separator, a case accommodating the electrode assembly, a cap plate sealing an opening of the case, and an electrode terminal installed in the cap plate and electrically connected to the electrode assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.